


Painted Smile

by HipsterInAFlannel



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Creepypasta, Death, Don't go to sleep. . ., Enough stupid tags, Gen, Gross. . .lol, Jane - Freeform, Murder, Pastacreepy, jeff - Freeform, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterInAFlannel/pseuds/HipsterInAFlannel
Summary: Jeff The Killer is one of most infamous serial killers and his only 18 years old. He has killed millions of people. One of his earliest and only surviving victims: Jane Arkensaw, also known as Jane The Killer, has been hunting him ever since. When she kills Jeff she thinks that it's finally over. But 5 years later murders like the ones Jeff committed start happening again. Jane starts to wonder what if. . .What if Jeff isn't dead?





	1. Dying With A Smile Makes It More Fun!

"Hello, I am Derek Gareth and welcome to Channel 11 News at 10" The newsman smiled, he was a tall man with wavy blond hair, chiseled cheeks and a permanent smirk on his face, "Tonight's top story is again another killing by the infamous psychopathic serial killer, Jeff The Killer. This picture was sent to the newsroom earlier today, we warn you that this picture is disturbing and gruesome, so viewer discretion is advised".

The newsroom was replace by a image. The people in the picture had their eyes gouged out, smiles cut into their face and stomachs gutted. Above the wall written in blood was _"Go To Sleep...."_. The image faded and the camera went back to the newsroom. Derek smiled uneasily at the picture, "I hope the police catch that psycho, and now here is Mark with sports, Mark-". The television was shattered by a brick thrown by none other than Jeff The Killer.

Jeff The Killer would be handsome, if it weren't for his eyes, mouth and inhumanly pale skin. His brown eyes were bordered in black, having burnt off his eyelids when he was 13 and his mouth was the most noticeable feature about the killer. He had cut a smile into his cheeks, leaving a permanent smile. His black hair, which was brown before the accident, was shoulder length, and rather thick. He wore a white hoodie forever stained by red fresh blood and dried up browning blood, black jeans pants, and black converse sneakers.

He got up after smashing the television and chuckled, "You're my next victim, Mr. Gareth". He began to laugh like a psychopath he was. He stopped laughing when he heard a smash come from the next room. He grabbed his knife, which was stuck in a wall, and began to walk down the hallway towards the sound.

 

* * *

 

"Shit, shit, shit!" Jane got up quickly and backed away from the table where she knocked over the vase, sending it shattering to the ground. Jane was much like Jeff. She had pale white skin, her eyes were dark and cold, she had long curly black hair. She was the only surviving victim of Jeff and she hated him for it. She wanted nothing more than to see him dying by her hand. She was about to stand up when a knife poked her in the back.

"Fuck" she muttered. Jeff was standing right behind her.

He smiled, "Well, Jane, it's nice of you to drop by."

Jane spun around kicking Jeff in his chest, which didn't seem to effect him, as he stumbled back a bit. He grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. He pinned her down and smiled, "Now, now Jane that wasn't very nice". Jane struggled to get him off of her, but for some reason, he got off of her instead. She stood up, holding her knife out and slashed at him. 

"You killed my parents, my friends and even your own family. I am going to kill you" Jane spat on his hoodie, Jeff's smile faded, "You need to learn to play nice, Jane". He suddenly shoved her down and sunk his knife into her shoulder and twisted it, digging deeper into her flesh. Jane screamed in pain, she lashed out, kicking him the stomach. He fell over and Jane got up.

"Well, you finally got me, do it kill me Jane" Jeff chuckled, staring at her with his cold evil eyes.

"You sick fuck, I hope you burn in hell for what you did" Jane threw the knife away and place her hands on his throat.

"Maybe then I'll see your parents" Jeff laughed, grinning.

Jane began to tighten her grip on his throat, Jeff's eyes bulged out and he began to gasp for breath as he slowly was choke to death. He smiled and began to laugh even though his throat was being crushed. He laughed like the madman he was. His psychopathic laughter soon faded. 

Jeff The Killer was no more.


	2. Rising From The Grave

Jane got off of Jeff's dead body, she grabbed her knife and walked away from his dead body, pulling out a phone from her pocket, she dialed the police and newsroom, saying the same thing to both of them, "Jeff The Killer is dead, come to 704 NW 2nd St. and you'll find his body in the second rundown house". She hung up and left the house. The house where she finally ended Jeff's murderous ways for good.

 

* * *

 

"Hello, everyone we at Channel 11 news have some very interesting new" Derek Gareth smiled at the camera, "Jeffery Woods, infamously known as Jeff The Killer is dead. An anonymous call was sent to us and the local police station of where his body was found. We are going to the Chief of police, Officer Carlson at the scene"

The camera changed to the front of the rundown house where Jeff died. A middle aged officer was yelling out to the other officers when he notice the camera, he smiled and said, "Well, Mr. Gareth, it appears that Jeff was strangled to death, but damn he must be built like a wrestler cause it took 6 of our strongest officers to lift him up and load him into the back of that truck." The camera went back to the newsroom where Derek was still smiling, "Well, I am just glad the that psychopathic murderer is finally dead. This is all the time we have for now, good night everyone".

The camera then faded back to the footage of Jeff's body being put into the back of the police truck, no one notice though, except the camera, Jeff looked at the camera and winked. He then was put in the truck and was driven off to the autopsy place. Little did anyone know, the truck and Jeff wouldn't been seen again for 5 years. . . 

* * *

 

_ **5 years later. . .** _

Derek Gareth was walking home after a day full of reporting the news. He was tired and worn out as he entered his house. He threw his jacket on the couch and went to the kitchen to make some coffee to try and wake himself up. He heard some branches snap outside so he went to look outside the window. He saw nothing though and went back to the kitchen to grab his coffee. After drinking it, he still felt sleepy so he decided to just give up and go to sleep. He walked into his room and flopped down in his bed and began to drift to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The figure outside cursed, he was almost caught by a stupid branch. He saw the light in Derek's room go out and he smiled, "Asleep already, Mr. Gareth? Not for long". He chuckled darkly and began to walk towards the window to enter the newsman's bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Derek was starting to drift off to sleep but soon awoke with a start. His eyes scanned around his room as he thought he was being watched. He saw nothing so he closed his eyes. His eyes snapped open when he felt the presence of someone next to him. He gasped and whispered, "Oh, God". 

jeff The Killer was alive and grinning as usual. He smiled at the terrified news reporter and spoke in his deep cruel voice, "No, just me. . ."

His knife slashed out and slit the man's throat. Derek began to choke on his own blood as it flooded his lungs and poured down his neck wound. The last thing Derek saw before he died was Jeff holding his hand and whispering in his eerie voice, "It's okay, Mr. Gareth, just let go" Jeff began to laugh like psychopath "And go to sleep". Derek smiled back at Jeff and did what he said as the world soon faded to black and he was pulled into eternal slumber.

He was safe at last.


	3. Capturing A Myth

Jane the killer was sneaking around the neighborhood that Jeff had murdered Derek Gareth, just a couple hours later as the police were notified and they soon surrounded the house.

She saw one cop go inside the house, not even a minute later the officer ran out and began to vomit in the grass. And shortly after that news crews soon came and began to film, Jane climbed a tree near them as listened as they talked to the officers.

A young newswoman with short brown hair faced the camera and began to speak, "Yes, it appears that this the body of anchorman, Derek Gareth and he had smile craved into his face and the words _"Go to sleep"_ was written above him in blood along with the disturbing message, _"Never sleep again or I'm coming for you"_ this appears to be the work of the infamous serial killer, Jeff The Killer, who supposedly died 5 years ago today. We will have more details as the story unfolds, but I'm sure the one question on everyone's minds, Is Jeff The Killer really dead?"

Jane nearly fell out of the tree when she heard the Jeff had kill someone after supposedly being dead. She smiled though, "Your just full of surprises aren't you, Jeffery?". She hopped down from the tree and sneaked away into the shadows.

XXX

It was about midnight when Jane had figured out where Jeff was. She was able to find him by the fact he appeared to only be killing in one area every night and moved during the day wearing a scarf and sunglasses to hide his identity. She went through the window and heard screams echo throughout the house along with the eerie whisper, "Go to sleep" from Jeff. She ran in to the room Jeff was in and saw him carving smiles into what looked like the parents of the home. Jeff sensed someone was watching and spun around, he smiled, "Jane, how nice to see you"

"Shut it, you psycho, how are you even alive, I strangled you" Jane walked closer to Jeff, knife in hand

Jeff's cold eyes scanned her as he replied, "You should of checked my pulse, Jane". Jane mentally slapped herself and glared at Jeff, "What have you been doing for the last five years then why did you chose to come back tonight?"

"I've been watching you and observing people, I realized that something like you killing me could happening again, I might actually die. So I have been watching you and stalking my future victims for years, I couldn't come back until I was forgotten, only then would my return be all the more terrifying" Jeff's smile faded as the police soon came, Jane looked around as they soon were surrounded by SWAT with gun trained on their heads, One of them who appeared to be the leader looked astonished.

"Son of bitch, we caught Jeff The Killer"


	4. Never The Same (Final Chapter)

The SWAT team surrounded the two killers and the leader walked up to Jeff and said, "Jeffery Woods, you are under arrest for 371 counts of manslaughter and murder, come with us quietly or-"

The man's words were cut off by Jeff slashing at his throat and he died almost instantly and Jeff, grabbing Jane's hand, whispered, "Run" and they ran, as bullets from the SWAT rang out, one bullet caught Jeff in the leg and he nearly tripped but Jane helped him up and they were able to escape the house and vanished into the night. 

 

* * *

 

"And in other news, infamous serial killers, Jeffery Woods and Jane Arkensaw were found inside a house, after murdering a family of four. SWAT members surround them, but Jeff was able to kill one of them and they escaped. Police, SWAT, and the F.B.I. are now searching the town for signs of the two elusive killers. More of this story as details progress"

That what was every news station in the country was playing now as Jane and Jeff hid in a abandoned steel mill outside of the town they were nearly captured in. They knew that now that more and more people were looking for them, their already crazy lives would never be the same again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> I have decided to end this story here and make a sequel to it sometime later because I feel like this is kind of a good way to end the story on a cliffhanger! I know I'm evil for doing that (Yet again) but. . . .
> 
> . . . .Oh well.
> 
> Stay tuned for the sequel coming soon!


End file.
